Temptations of a Torrid Heart
by CaptainJamesMay
Summary: A Christmas/Anniversary present for my friend Lauren, She loves Carlisle so...I gave her Carlisle for Christmas. Basically, Esme and Carlisle move to Northern Ireland and he falls in love with Lauren because she is his singer and her blood is drugs. K? :


Happy Christmas

Temptation of a Torrid Heart

Carlisle's POV

'_It had been several decades since I had even seen the United Kingdom. Right now I was about to land in Belfast, it was late, it was dark, it was wet…and I was excited.' _

It was 11pm and the plane landed from New York JFK Airport to Belfast City Airport. On the plane was Carlisle and Esme Cullen, two very un-human creatures. Esme and Carlisle were Vampires, and had been for some time. Centuries in fact.

Three weeks ago Carlisle had been sitting in his office thinking about moving away from Forks for a while – Esme had almost begged him to take her to the United Kingdom, and he had agreed. Now, three weeks on he was here, awaiting his job at Ulster Hospital and moving to their new house in Newtownards – which they had found because of the local village called Ballycullen.

Their new house wasn't large because none of the houses were very large in the area, but it was grand. It had high ceilings and thick wooden doors, sort of like the old country houses you used to see around England in the early 1900's.

'_It was smaller than I expected it to be, but grand in it's own way…the walls were thick, ceilings were high, doors made of wood, driveway, bins on wheels and a lot of friendly faces surrounding us. Though if I was honest with myself, I wasn't sure how I would cope with the close proximity of all the houses. Unlike the house back in Forks these were Semi-Detached and I felt very...watched.'_

Esme had took the first step into the house and looked at it with longing eyes, eyes that scanned, planned and sized up the alcoves and curtains. "Well, it's a start." She murmured to herself.

Carlisle really didn't care for the state of the house, tomorrow he needed to go buy himself a car and some new clothes and the show his face around the local shop, just to let people know that he ate, or that's what they would think. He supposed he should also show his face at the local, as he could drink wine it would make him seem more human.

His first day at the hospital wasn't much different to any other at the hospital in Forks – obviously the people were thinner and they had different accents, but other than that. It was then he met her.

Lauren was just eighteen with long golden, blond hair falling down her back meeting her spine in the middle in a soft flick which he presumed would have been caused by the weather. She wore a suit and looked comfortable in it, the black suit with stripes down it seemed to hug her in all the right places – but her subtle make-up and lack of heels screamed sensibility at him.

She was doing a work experience placement on her free day off from University. She was studying Law so of course, the only sensible thing to do would be to get a work experience placement with a local law firm – which is what she did. Of course Law didn't take place in a hospital – so this is where their story begins.

On that morning when Lauren and Carlisle woke up they hadn't felt any different – just first day at work nerves. They went about their normal routines and made their way to their offices. Lauren had been assigned to a domestic abuse case, of course her boss Mr Lewin had misjudged Laurens self-defence capabilities and had promptly sent her off to interview David for his statement in defence. She had said the wrong thing, words were shouted and fists were thrown. Unlucky for Lauren she had caught a jab to the cheek and ended up hitting her eyebrow on the table.

Now she was at the hospital with blood trickling down her face and all she wanted to do was go home and watch Glee, or Will and Grace...not sit here in the hospital like some reject from a Twilight audition. It had seemed like hours before her name was finally called out from a small room, she obediently followed the voice not really paying much attention accept to where she was walking.

Upon entering the room Lauren removed her make-shift bandage from her face and looked up at the man who would now make it all better. She opened her mouth in disbelief at the sight of him.

Carlisle had felt her even outside the door, she was calling to him – her blood was more powerful than Esmes had been to him all those years ago. It was a good job that Carlisle was able to resist human blood better than any vampire because he felt for sure if his resistance was any lower he would have devoured her on the spot.

"So...Miss Robinson, I'm Doctor Cullen...I'll be looking at the cut on your head for you. I have to ask how it happened?" he said more softly than he had meant to – more concentrated on trying not to sink his teeth into her throbbing, beautiful neck. '_Get a hold of yourself Carlisle. She's just a human. You have Esme.' _He thought to himself repeatedly.

To Be Continued...


End file.
